


tuesday the twenty-seventh

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Someone dies, it might make you sad? i dont know, set in their real life situation, this is old and i forgot i had it, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a quick one shot I did months back and forgot to post. It's unedited and has been sitting in my drafts bombarded by BTS drafts I'm writing now.





	tuesday the twenty-seventh

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I did months back and forgot to post. It's unedited and has been sitting in my drafts bombarded by BTS drafts I'm writing now.

John's hands cramped and ached as the quill in his hand continued to scribble protest onto the paper before him. His hand wrote down what his mind was saying; what his mind has been saying. He hardly glanced over the essay as it all came together messily in tough words and opinions, hoping it would be able to persuade the people of this Union. 

  His back ached from slumping over the wooden desk to write on the thick piece of parchment. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the heat surrounded and tried to suffocate him. Laurens dipped his quill into the bottle of ink sitting next to him and wrote the finishing paragraph of the essay. Carefully, he placed the quill down. 

  Sitting there and writing quickly with brilliant eyes is Alexander Hamilton. Laurens smiles as he walks over to Alexander. He looms over his companion's shoulder and watches as words form onto the paper. Perfect sentences form into paragraphs in seconds. 

  John places a light kiss on Alexander's head before walking out of the tent with his own essays. They're going to be sent out today in hopes of reaching the sane part of a slaver's mind. 

 

xxx

Hercules Mulligan is gone, heading back to New York. He is to continue work as an apprentice for the time being. Laurens and Hamilton send him off with a farewell, wondering if they'll ever see the man again. 

  Lafayette is working hard trying to get his home country to send more troops to support the Union. Every chance he gets he is desperately sending letters to France. He doesn't give up. 

  John is next to Alexander when he walks to Commander-in-Cheif George Washington. Alexander tries to convince Washington to let him lead, to let him have a chance. Washington declines his offer and walks away. 

  John watches as Alexander grows irritated at their Commander. He pats Alexander's shoulder and turns away, signaling that there was no use in arguing with Washington. 

  Days later Washington announced that one Charles Lee has been promoted to General. John couldn't stop Hamilton then because he was also beyond pissed at the situation they now stood in.

 

xxx

  John watches as men drop next to him. Gunshots ran through his head as sweat raced down his face. The heat was higher than one hundred degrees. All around men were dropping from heat strokes or being shot down by a British Officer. 

  He watches as General Lee hesitates to give orders. More men are dropping by the second. Lafayette watches from behind the General, his eyes becoming dark as his own men dropped. 

  John watches carefully as Lafayette pushes General Lee to the ground and screams to attack with full force. Encouraging words were thrown from the Frenchman and they Union attacks. 

  That day during the Battle of Monmouth they escape with a casualty of a thousand soldiers and a stalemate with the British forces. 

xxx

  They duel and Alexander is there as his second. He's scared and running on adrenalin. He glances at Alexander. Alexander is staring at him, nodding his head. There's a look in his eyes that John takes into his own. 

  John looks in front of him. Lee is standing there. A fire burns in John's stomach as he looks at the man. Hatred burns within him. He clutches the gun in his hand and waits for the count. 

  Seconds later there's gun shots. 

  Seconds later Alexander envelops him in a hug. 

 

xxx

  It's nights like this that John Laurens remember's why he's fighting. 

  He's with Alexander. Lights are out and he is laying next to the other male. They're relaxed in the darkness and silence. The work of the day tires them greatly. 

  John knows this affair is something that shouldn't be allowed. It shouldn't happen. But it does. He should regret it, feel bad. He doesn't. 

  He hugs Alexander closer, never knowing when he won't be able to have a moment like this again. 

 

xxx

It crushes him when he finds that he'll be fighting in South Carolina while Alexander is up in Yorktown. 

  The two touch and hold each other the night prior to their expedition. They know the plan. They know the risk. They know they stand a chance. 

  They also know it might be the last time they see each other. 

  John makes sure this night with Alexander is the best it can be.

 

xxx

Alexander is in command and leading his men forward. 

  Lafayette and his men are out shadowing General Cornwallis' movements. 

  Soon, the plan falls into action greatly and the French and Union work together until a white flag is raised on by a man in a red coat. 

  The British were in shock and defeat, ashamed that the best navy and army were just defeated by Rebels. 

 

xxx

Alexander is writing in the comfort of his home when the letter arrives. 

  "A letter addressed to you from South Carolina, dear," Elizabeth said from the door. 

  "John Laurens," Alexander said. "I shall find a time to read it later." 

  "I'm afraid it's not from Laurens," Elizabeth announced as she stepped into the room. 

  With a question in his mind, he turns to face Elizabeth. "Do you mind reading it?" He asks. 

  Eliza carefully opens the letter and rolls it out. She starts to read the letter carefully. "Oh Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was k-killed in a gunfight against British troops in S-South Carolina." 

  Alexander's ears rung as his quill fell from his hand. It fell onto the floor without a sound. He can hear his heart beating in his chest and sees Elizabeth sobbing. 

  His cheeks feel hot, his head too big for his shoulders as the information settles and mocks him. His breathing rapid as he looks around the room. 

  Words echo off his head, John's smile and actions replying in his head. "I may not live to see our glory," John once said. They would laugh it off and remind each other that they would always be there to help each other. They would be by the other's side if something happened. 

  Alexander was to be by John's side. 

  His heart tore in two as tears fell from his eyes. His breaths shallow. Elizabeth hugged him as he broke down. 

  His hand touched the letter he was writing. The letter to his Dear Laurens. 

  A letter he would never get the chance to send.


End file.
